Et la musique
by Siana.E
Summary: Fye sourit mais son coeur pleure, et dans ce parc cette musique...  OS  désolée pour ce résumé...


Hey ! me revoilà avec un nouvel OS parce que je ne suis douée que pour cela !

L'inspiration m'est venue alors que je me promenais tranquillement dans un par cet que j'ai vu cette démonstration de danse sous un kiosque, la musique m'a fait songer que j'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour danser avec moi a ce moment là et paf ! ça c'est imposé dans ma tête et tout le passage du milieu m'est venu d'un coup. Bien sur je n'avais pas de quoi noter mais je suis rentrée dare dare chez moi et j'ai tout tapé, et voila le résultat…

Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...tout est a CLAMP...

Enjoy !

.

.

.

On avait atterri dans une jolie ville. Les murs de briques roses m'avaient laissé un instant perplexe et puis je m'y étais habitué. Comme tant d'autres fois avant. Il n'y avait rien de magique dans ce monde, seulement ce qu'on nomme technologie et qui parfois, officiait aussi bien qu'un enchantement. Un monde paisible, sans guerre ouverte, sans conflits apparents.

L'air était chaud, j'étouffais dans mon long manteau de fourrure. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantait par-dessus le vrombissement des voitures, j'ai cru un instant que le temps s'arrêtait.

Mais non, il continuait à s'égrener, impitoyable, et la terre tournait et la vie continuait.

On a marché, un peu, longtemps, suffisamment pour franchir les grilles d'un parc accueillant. L'odeur des fleurs, leur couleurs magnifiquement déployé, mon regard à tout embrassé d'un coup et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un tel déploiement de couleur du temps ou nous étions deux. J'aurais voulu montrer à Fye ces merveilles insensés, ces papillons, cette fontaine grandiose planté au milieu du jardin.

Mais il n'était pas là et mon cœur s'est soudainement fermé à toutes ces beautés. Et j'étais de glace alors que la princesse courait en riant autour de la fontaine. Et j'étais de glace alors que mokona sautillait dans les trèfles en chantant. Et j'étais de glace alors que toutes ces choses s'offraient à mon regard azur.

Si bien que je n'entendis pas la musique avant d'avoir été tiré par Sakura, surexcitée, devant le kiosque ou évoluaient des danseurs. Leur grâce, leur beauté, la musique entrainante, rien n'arrivait à percer la barrière de mon cœur, enchainé au souvenir de Fye et à ma malédiction. Et je souriais à la princesse qui, les yeux brillants, pointait du doigt les danseurs alors que mon cœur saignait et que j'aurais tout donné pour ne plus subir ce merveilleux spectacle. La beauté se dérobait à moi, j'en avais le souffle coupé, figé de savoir qu'il en serait ainsi tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma moitié.

Et cela m'était impossible.

Une poigne ferme sur mon poignet me ramena à la réalité et avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre comment, je me retrouvais au milieu des danseurs, une main de Kurogane sur ma hanche.

-Kuro…

Mais mon appel se perdit dans le vent et se dilua dans la musique qui reprenait. La main sur ma hanche se fit plus ferme et l'autre se mêla à mes doigts. Je croisais un instant le regard rubis de Kurogane et la glace autour de mon cœur se fendilla. C'était un simple frisson mais il parcouru mon corps et mon cœur comme un courant électrique.

Et alors qu'il me faisait tournoyer au milieu des danseurs, tout devint flou sauf lui. Avec une précision infime, je voyais ses mains puissantes posées sur ma peau qui me guidaient dans cette danse, la couleur incroyable de son teint, doré, bronzé, le tracé de ses traits durs mais si beaux, le léger sourire sur ses lèvres minces, et l'intensité de son regard rouge sur moi, seul capable de provoquer tout cela.

Et alors je fermais les yeux et je sentais avec tant de force cette chaleur émanant de son corps, le contact de nos peaux se frôlant, que plus rien autour n'existait que cette réalité.

Et puisque tout cela aurait une fin, et que pour une fois je ne m'en préoccupais pas, j'écoutais les battements de son cœur, ma tête posée sur sa poitrine, parce que ça, j'étais en mesure de le comprendre. Ce rythme de la vie, ce son si apaisant et tellement important.

Et je n'entendais plus rien si ce n'est ce son divin. Et je ne sentais plus rien sauf l'odeur de sa peau et sa chaleur autour de moi. Et je ne comprenais plus rien à part que l'étau de glace autour de mon cœur avait étrangement fondu.

Ses mains, ses yeux, son corps, j'aurais aimé que jamais cette danse ne s'arrête. Rester à jamais blotti dans ses bras puisque là j'étais capable de ressentir.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, il était immobile, sa main sur ma hanche avait disparu mais celle qui retenait ma main n'avait pas bougé. Les danseurs autour continuaient de virevolter mais comme dans un ralenti, comme si nous étions dans un autre monde. C'était peut-être le cas. Le regard de Kurogane était si intense, si indéchiffrable que je me mis à trembler.

-Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais pas contrôlé ma voix, pas réfléchit un seul instant au pourquoi du comment de cette question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

Pourtant je sus que c'était la bonne question quand après sa réponse, après qu'il soit allé rejoindre les enfants qui jouaient avec mokona près de la fontaine en grognant, je me mis soudain à ressentir. Ressentir le parfum des fleurs, la beauté des mouvements des danseurs, la splendeur du soleil et de ce ciel si bleu et surtout, la satisfaction intense d'être en vie. Etre en vie auprès de lui.

_-Parce que je ne te déteste pas._


End file.
